Story of the Sea Breeze pirates!
by Thunder Tyant 77
Summary: Follow Zane Flux, the man who wants to bring the world to a revolution, and his crew, the Sea Breeze Pirates! OC STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! my name as you know is Thunder Tyrant 77, i hope you like this story i made for my One Piece crew! please enjoy!

* * *

In a small-unnamed village, on a small-unnamed island, sat two young men on a cliff. One with short, spikey, green hair, sea-green eyes, three scars on his lip, and stood 6"4 with a long forest green coat that has three cuts on the right side and no sleeves, a pair of white shorts with a red spike design on it that has a silver chain, with a cross design on it, and a golden claw necklace. This man also had a jet-black tail that was mostly hidden by his coat. The other had shoulder length unkempt silver hair, ice blue eyes, and was wearing a blue, martial arts type of outfit that had a white undershirt, black fingerless gloves with sea-stone on the knuckles, and white, baggy, pants. They both observed the huge galleon type ship, which had a dragonhead with a lion's mane for a Figurehead.

"Well… it's time, isn't it Ikatsu?" the green haired male asked the silver haired one, turning to face him

"Yes it is Zane, it is time. All we need is a crew." Ikatsu replied to Zane, smiling at the sky.

As the two began to make their way to the village they saw some of the towns people tending to their gardens, hanging laundry, or just taking a fresh breath of air and relaxing. Zane excitingly waved to the passing villagers, who responded with a chuckle and a small wave back. They reached a small bar called 'VALERIE'S BAR' and Ikatsu walked in first, followed by Zane.

"Hey guys!" the bar tender shouted. She was a tall woman who looked the same age as Ikatsu. She has long brown hair and matching brown eyes; she wore a simple black skirt and red blouse.

"Hey Val, we're just stopping by." Ikatsu said to the bar tender, Valerie. Zane was giving hellos and goodbyes to everyone before ending his route at the bar.

"Val! How ya doing!" the eccentric young man asked the young woman.

Valerie giggled at the two men, "Oh, I'm good guys. Are you two leaving today?"

"Yep! Right now!" the two said in unison.

"Oh… okay, well you'll come back right?" she asked as she glanced nervously at Ikatsu.

"Of course! We'll always come back!" Zane said before dragging Ikatsu out while he glared at some passing through travelers looking at his tail.

Just outside the quite little village where our heroes reside, a pirate ship just escaped the hellish sea called the 'Grand Line'. The crew was halfway gone and the rest were other injured or on their way to they're to see the comrades they lost.

"Boss! We made it out of that hellhole! We lived!" an excited pirate screeched happily, turning to the captain. The captain was a tall 7" foot tall, with muscles that could block bullets, a very curly long mustache, and his hair was shaped like a fist. He wore only a muscle shirt and biker shorts, and a spiked glove on one hand.

"Land ho!" the pirate in the crow's nest shouted, pointing to a small island.

"Good! We will get what we need there!" the captain shouted to his crew, to which he received a raving cry back. The remaining men quickly set to their tasks, ready to pillage.

"So shall we, dear friend?" Zane asked, turning to his childhood friend. Ikatsu just shrugged before rubbing his bruises he got from those passing sailors.

"You really gotta stop calling me that dude, seriously" the silver haired man complained at his friend's insistence on nicknaming him.

"You're such a kvetch, Ikatsu, really…"

"I'm a what?"

"A kvetch."

"What's that?"

"Person who complains."

"Oh… was that pirate ship there earlier?"

"I was reading- huh?" looking into the distance, right next to their ship, was a beaten up ship with a pirate flag. Zane narrowed his slit like green eye at it, "no… no it was not…"

"Then let's go bust'm up!"

"Sir we're ready to invade and pillage." The vice captain said as he entered the captains quarters.

"Good, lets go." Captain Muscle said standing up; he walks out of his quarters with his vice in tow.

"Hey capt'n! There's a ship here, maybe it's more pirates?" one of the beefy crewmates asked.

"Well if there are any more pirates here, we wipe 'm out!"

"OIIIII!" A scream came from off the ship, surprising the crew. Rushing ahead of his crew, Captain Muscle ran towards the bow of the ship. There he saw two young men, one shirtless with a green long coat on and some white shorts, and the other in some homemade martial arts outfit.

'_Who're these idiots' _was the thought that coursed through the crew, as they sweatdropped upon looking on the two. The Muscle Pirates picked up their rifles and cutlass, getting ready to get rid of these nuisances, but the silver haired one jumped the two and a half story jump to the deck, surprising everyone on the ship. Then came the Greened haired one after, his appearance was more intimidating then the other one, especially when the pirates noticed Zane's jet black tail.

"S-Sir… they must be demons!" The vice captain stuttered, cowering behind his leader.

"Not Demons, Jerold. Devils," Captain Muscle stepped towards the two board-looking intruders on his ship, staring them down with a venomous glare, "you two both ate them. Devil frui-"

"Actually," Zane said holding his finger up to pause Captain Muscle. He stepped forward pointing to himself with his other hand, "I am the only one who ate the Devil Fruit, he's-" he pointed to Ikatsu, "-just some overly powered human."

"Hey!" the silver haired man protested

"Well it's true!" the green haired man retorted.

"Um… are these guys serious…?" one of the pirates mumbled to another.

Ikatsu was told not to fight under ANY circumstances, but he really, really, REALLY wanted to beat these guys senseless, but Zane told him to wait until they attack him. So in reality Ikatsu was pouting in silence because he couldn't fight like he wanted to.

'_Man… I really want to beat these complete idiots' _the martial artist thought to himself.

Captain Muscle and Zane stood in front of each other; Zane having to look slightly up at the muscle bound captain. The two captains narrowed their eyes at each other, daring the other to blink.

"You look half dead, _Captain_." Zane commented.

"And you look tiny, _Devil_." Captain Muscle countered.

One of the healthier crewmembers snapped under the tension and rushed forward, sword drawn, and ready to kill. Ikatsu moved so fast that none of the crew saw him until their crewmate was flying through a wall after a single punch from the silver haired martial artist.

"EHHHHH?!" Screamed the surprised crew. Zane and Captain Muscle just blankly stared at the scene before them. Ikatsu starting a ship wide brawl, punching everything that moves.

"Battle crazy?" Muscle asked.

"Yup." Zane answered, staring at his childhood friend, "you went to the Grand Line, didn't you?"

"Yeah, we got slaughtered." The Captain looked down, remembering his fallen men.

"Stay here then." Zane suddenly offered, "there's a village northwest of this cove, they'll take you in. just promise me you'll protect them."

"And if I say no?"

"I'll beat you down till you say yes."

Both Zane and Captain Muscle got ready to fight, and in the background Ikatsu was just finishing the grunts. Cracking his knuckles, Muscle threw a hard right hook, to which was dodged by a backflip. After he landed on his feet Zane entered a battle stance, completely ignoring the rampaging shipwright in the background.

The Captain rushed forward and threw a heavy straight punch that Zane blocked by crossing his arms. _'What is this guy?! He's stronger then an average human! Well, I mean he's no match for us but-'_ The green haired captains thoughts were interrupted by a punch to the face that sent him into the already broken mast.

"FUDGE NUGGETS!" Zane shouted in both surprise and pain. He stood up, and then disappeared from Muscle's line of sight. He looked side to side for the Devil Fruit user, finding nothing.

"Behind you…" Zane breathed in the Muscle Pirate captain's ear, making him jump, and Zane laugh slightly, "kuhaha."

"What D-Fruit did you eat?"

"I ate the Breeze-Breeze Fruit! I'm a wind man!" to emphasize his statement Zane shot his fist, that was surrounded by a drill of air, toward his enemy calling out, "Zephyr Punch!"

After coming back into consciousness Captain sat up to see he was in a clinic. "Where am I?" he asked himself.

"In the village clinic." Responded the elderly woman that ran the clinic.

"Village?" he repeated, the word sounding somewhat familiar.

"Yes. You should be glad you and your men got here; you all had so much internal bleeding… you probably would not have lived for another hour before bleeding out." She informed him, and then asked, "What is your name sunny?"

"Who brought us here!?" he all but demanded, but he only received a smack on the head. Wincing he decided to answer her question, "My name is Casey Muscle."

"Well then Casey you should learn your manners!" smacking him once more the old lady continued, "Anyway… the one that brought you were those boys, Zane and Ikatsu. Such nice boys, too bad they became pirates…"

Connecting the dots in his head, Casey leaned back in his chair and smiled slightly as he thought _'okay then we'll watch over this place till you get back. But next time we meet, we will fight again.'_

"Are you sure that was a good idea Zane?" the silver haired shipwright asked the green haired captain.

"Don't worry, the mayor could always chase them out if they make trouble." Zane shrugged, then went back to powering the ship (A/N: the ship of the crew is powered by a Air Engine, therefore it can go the same speed in the calm belt as in the normal sea. And how the engine gets power is Zane sits on a chair that has pipes that connect it to the engine, and he pumps it full of air. But the ship can also sail normally.)

"Good point." Ikatsu agreed as he steered the ship in a random direction.

* * *

alright! well since i just finished this (even though i am ssssooooooooo~ behind in schoolwork that i write at the crack of dawn) i hoped you like this, and if you want to see the crew here is our group on deviantART .com don't forget to R&R!

this is Thunder Tyrant 77 out, PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

Well I probably won't be putting anything at the top or bottom of the story from here on out, well except when it's important or the disclaim, which i have yet to do to my knowledge so... yeah... okay moving on! if you are reading this and like it, thank you! but if you don't like it that's okay as well, i'm not going to say 'fuck off!' or anything, if you don't like the story, you don't like it. all i ask is you don't flame me, but if you do, oh well i tried.

Disclaim: i own nothing of One Piece, nothing, it belongs to Oda-san.

* * *

After a week on sea and entering the calm belt, Zane and Ikatsu had seen no land at all. Zane was just powering the ship, while he read one of his thousands of books as he sat, also listening to his best friend's nescient complaints about boredom.

"Are we there yet?" the silver haired man drawled.

"No. Now stop asking that irritating question." The green haired Captain seethed, his voice layered with anger, though it did not show on his calm persona. The same question and answer had been said throughout the whole week and Zane wanted to just scream, but he wouldn't, because he's a man.

"Are we-"

"Hey, do you hear that." The Air-Man said with a feigned seriousness in his voice, not that the martial artist could tell. Ikatsu fell silent and strained his ears trying to hear what Zane was talking about, but all he heard was nothing. Right when he was going to voice his thoughts Zane decided to speak up, "it's silent, peaceful, let's keep it that way, okay?"

Grumbling his answer, Ikatsu stalked up to the crow's nest. Sitting up there pouting, Ikatsu thought _'he's such a $#& #$#%&#&^#$^*$% $#&^#$#*!' _straightening his martial arts uniform he decided to look through his telescope, only seeing water, water, a island, water- wait what! Whipping his head fast enough to give him whiplash, he saw a island of pretty good size at least a fifty miles away, twenty minuets at full speed, and an hour at their current speed.

Finally deciding to tell his captain, he leaned over the rail and cupped his hands around his mouth, "LAND HO!"

"WHICH WAY?" came a reply

"STRAIGHT AHEAD!" As soon as the words left his mouth, the ship quadrupled in speed, forcing the martial artist to fall down to the deck.

On the island in a restaurant was a Fishman, a Saw Shark Fishman to be exact, with a ring of pirates surrounding him. The Fishman was standing at a very tall 8 feet, long curly black hair with nothing but a pair of raggedy shorts, a beanie, and a torn up vest, all were stained with blood, but the Fishman didn't have a scratch on him. The Saw Shark glared at the surrounding pirates with his midnight blue irises.

"You." He pointed to the pirate directly to his right that was also standing on the counter shaking in his boots, "are there any marines nearby?"

"Y-Y-Yes… there's a base on the other side of the hill…" the obviously scared man said, his trousers darkening around his crotch.

"Fine, then I'll go tonight then." The Fishman said grabbing his stuff and leaving. The pirates sighed as he left, one in particular in the corner. That pirate smirked in arrogance as he said, "let's go tell the boss what happened, he might want a new slave!" and with that, the pirates left for the hill.

Zane and Ikatsu were looking in Horror at the town in front of them. Marines. Everywhere… But that was not the horrifying thing they saw, it was the state of the marines. Chained up in metal collars and shackles, their clothes now rags, and the men were being used as footstools; The woman, if there were any, could not be seen; so whatever happened to them was undiscovered. The most obvious thing however was the controller of these slave marines, pirates.

"This… this is completely inequitable!" The green haired devil fruit user gasped in horror, Ikatsu just looked around seeing all pirates. Before the silver haired martial artist could act his childhood friend put a firm hand on his shoulder and shook his head, as if saying, _'Not here, not now.' _Raging blue eyes met a calm, but very angry green, and Ikatsu relented, walking back to the ship in a huff.

The pirates from the bar strutted through the gates of the destroyed marine base, kicking some of the enslaved officers on their way to the doors. Upon entering the four of them came face to face with a big shadowy figure sitting on a makeshift throne of rumble. He is Captain James Cap, of the Capper pirates.

"Captain Cap, we got something you might wanna know…" the pirate foot soldier calmly said. Then another group of pirates came in screaming "Boss! We might have some trouble!"

"Eh?" the two groups looked at each other and began fighting over who got to tell Cap their news. After a full twenty minuets of watching the pathetic and pitiful bickering Captain Cap slammed his fist on the arm of the chair, instantly making the two groups cease their fighting.

"Report!" James bellowed, "NOW!"

"Y-YES SIR!" they replied all in sync, "WE HAVE INTRUDERS ON THE ISLAND, SIR!" they said, still in sync.

"What." James eyes narrowed.

Zane dodged another punch from Ikatsu by leaning to the left slightly.

"You're not using haki, bro." the green haired pirate pointed out.

"Shut up! I'm pissed!" charging once more, Ikatsu shifted his weight and flipped onto his hands, and launched himself into a nasty powerful kick. Zane sighed once more, taking a step to the right dodging the attack, making the martial artist get himself stuck in the mast. Squatting down, Zane sighed again and blankly stared at his shipwright.

"Are you ready to talk?" he asked looking into his haired shrouded eyes. Finally removing his foot from the mast, Ikatsu lifted his head to show he was shedding tears. Zane pulled him into a brotherly hug, and patted his head as his sworn brother cried for the slaves.

"That was inhumane! It really was! We need to do something, please!" the martial artist sobbed, gripping –and breaking- some of the wooden boards.

"I know, I know, we will, I have a plan…" the captain soothed, standing up as he glared at the Marine base in the distance. He went into his quarters, and came out with a giant sword in hand. Ikatsu immediately sobered up and pulled two identical black gloves with sea blue stones on the knuckles from his pockets, and donned them with a serious –and still teary eyed- expression.

"What's the plan?"

"We leave at sunset, we attack the base at night, I'll tell ya the rest on the way."

It was sunset, and people could feel tension in the air that made you want to crawl in bed, pee your pants, and made you scared to turn off the lights. In one part of the island a lone man was walking to end a tyranny, in another two vigilante prepared to fight for the freedom of others, and in the middle was a Slave driver who wanted to rule with an iron fist and would do anything to protect his lifestyle. A battle was coming soon, and everyone could feel it.

* * *

okay, well please R&R! i would also like to thank again the people on deviantART who gave me my crew, you guys are totally awesome!

Thunder Tyrant 77 out, PEACE!


End file.
